banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiars
Familiars are companions used by spellcasters to help them with their study of magic. It retains the appearance, HD, B.A.B., Base Save bonuses, and skills of the normal animal it once was, but it's type is changed to Magical Beast. Only a normal, unmodified creature can become a familiar. An animal companion cannot function as a familiar. The abilities given by a Familiar to their master are only in effect when the two are within 1 mile of each other. If a familiar is dismissed, lost, or dies, it can be replaced 1 week later through a specialized ritual that costs 200 gp per wizard level. The ritual takes 8 hours to complete. Familiar Abilities Alertness (Ex) While a familiar is within arm’s reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. Improved Evasion (Ex) When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. Share Spells The master may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A master may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar’s type (magical beast). Empathetic Link (Su) The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link’s limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. Deliver Touch Spells (Su) If the master is 3rd level or higher, a familiar can deliver touch spells for him. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the “toucher.” The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master would. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. Speak With Master (Ex) If the master is 5th level or higher, a familiar and the master can communicate verbally as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the communication without magical help. Speak With Animals (Ex) If the master is 7th level or higher, a familiar can communicate with animals of approximately the same kind as itself (including dire varieties): bats with bats, cats with felines, hawks and owls and ravens with birds, lizards and snakes with reptiles, monkeys with other simians, rats with rodents, toads with amphibians, and weasels with ermines and minks. Such communication is limited by the Intelligence of the conversing creatures. Spell Resistance (Ex) If the master is 11th level or higher, a familiar gains spell resistance equal to the master’s level + 5. To affect the familiar with a spell, another spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the familiar’s spell resistance. Scry on Familiar (Su) If the master is 13th level or higher, he may scry on his familiar (as if casting the scrying spell) once per day. List of Familiars Animals Aberrations Construct Plant Vermin Familiar Archetypes